


Colourful

by Viridian_Turtle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Color Blindness, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Falling In Love, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian_Turtle/pseuds/Viridian_Turtle
Summary: Your first time to ever see colour is when you lock eyes with your soulmate, but after awhile dull tones of gray and gloom get to you and you wonder if you'll ever be happy.





	Colourful

Your first time to ever see colour is when you lock eyes with your soulmate, but after awhile dull tones of gray and gloom get to you, and you wonder if you'll ever be happy.

In the beginning when you're just a child the idea of a soulmate isn't very appealing. I mean you're just a kid what can be more important than video games and getting a new deck of Pokemon cards? You're state of mind is cloudy and nothing in the past is any worry. How can it, when you can hardly remember to spell you own name without mum's help? 

Your idea of love is simplistic like hugging or kissing and that is just completely disgusting to you. So you put it in the back of your mind and keep on going.

Then you get older and it seems like someone flipped a switch. Everyone seems to talk about relationships, endless amount of fantasizing of the love of your life and what colours must look like. The girls let their eyes close and day dream of their future husbands, and the guys turn their backs whilst secretly interested but god forbid anyone know that. 

Love seems to always be the hot topic around the halls and dusty classes.

It is very rare for someone to meet their soulmate early on in their life, you never know when you'll meet them. Those who have met their soulmates always seem a bit happier a little more lively.  They always explain the best they can to those who can't see colour, but they claim its indescribable. 

Turns out there is more to the world than  black, white, and gray, but I really like them anyway. There is just something comforting about the dark tones and the black shades. I personally never understood the hype over soulmates, I liked the way I saw the world and I wasn't in a hurry to change that. Though I would be lying if I said I was never curious of my soulmate.

Then years past and slowly but surely people stumbled across their one and only and their world seemed to expand over the horizon, like they just discovered a secret tunnel to a secret new world. And as those years past I lost all my friends to that secret new world that I just wasn't allowed in. I grew lonely and and the comforting dark shades I once found pleasing grew dull and I started to think about when I would ever meet the one person I was meant to be with, the person so important to me that they would open up my eyes and I would finally experience everything to be colourful.

These thoughts never seemed to cease and I eventually fell into a slump, a ditch of depression. Everything I set my eyes on seemed to be lying to me. 

" That's not the colour you truly are" 

Even when I looked at myself I felt betrayed. What were the colour of my eyes? My hair? My clothes?

And wouldn't it be ironic that the colour of the mug I've been contemplating for the past hour would just be black and I would have been just sitting here doubting it the whole time?

Wallowing in my personal extinential crisis for months now I decide to finally get out of the house like how all my friends have recommended. 

Even if it's only for a bucket of ice cream it still counts. 

As I walk down the pavement to a corner store my thoughts wandered to times when I was a kid when none of this ever mattered, and time quickly passed by and I was at my destination faster than I expected. But it made no difference, I went in and grabbed a container of hazelnut ice cream and shuffled through the aisles a bit. 

I stopped to look around a shelf full of snacks since I was running out of materials for my daily routine of eating my feelings away. 

I accidentally dropped a bag of crips trying to block out the people at the other end of the aisle talking among themselves. They were probably soulmates I jealously thought but I really had no right to assume.

They were coming closer to my direction and I could start to hear their conversation. 

"I don't know Micheal. I don't know how I feel about my new glasses"

"Just try them on and then see what you think."

I didn't really feel like eavesdropping on whatever they were going on about so I tried to slip past them, but then I bumped straight into one of them!

"Oof- Oh, I'm so sorry!?" He apologized.

Why was he apologizing I'm the one who rammed into him?

I opened my eyes from being knocked into him. When there stood this absolutely beautiful guy just about as tall as me, and when I looked into his eyes they were a startling colour I've never seen before, but I definitely knew it wasn't black! And from there everything around me flourished into different colours. My heart beat like someone just offered it some spiked punch and all the blood rushed to my face. My eyes were overstimulated by how bright everything got so suddenly, but thats not what I was interested. In my mind I was still focused on the gorgeous guy in front of me with glasses slightly out of place and looking a little disheveled, but eyes just as wide as mine probably were.

"Micheal! .......These glasses are amazing!"

"Uh......Phil? I don't think it's the glasses."

No it definitely wasn't the glasses.

"Erm....helLO." I said stupidly.

"Yes! hello!" He said with enthusiasm and finished off with a brilliant smile.

All I could do was stand there and blush. 

I spent most of my days wondering and waiting for my soulmate when really I wasn't ready at all! No on had prepared me for this!!

"Micheal, I think I'm going to have to say bye here, since I suddenly have some pleasant unexpected plans."

"Yeah, yeah. Alright."

The other guy whose name had been Micheal had kindly fucked off (jkjk)

The other guy whose name had been Micheal had spun around and walked right out of the store.

Phil only spared a moment looking back at him before he focused all his attention to me and gave a gentle smile.

"Now where were we?"

"About to go to my place so I can kiss the life out of you." I said breathlessly excited.

Phil laughed and poked his tongue out slightly to the side, and I just wondered how it was possible to love someone so much already?

"Eager aren't we?"

"That's what you get for making me wait 26 years." I grabbed his hand.

"Oh yeah?" He scoffs in reply "I've waited 30."

I look back and lock eyes with him again I didn't know the names of the colours yet but the colour of his eyes were quickly becoming my favourite.

"Then lets stop wasting time." I squeezed his hand in reassurance and gave him one of my best smiles, maybe the brightest smile I've ever achieved.

"Yes." He said returning my smile just as brightly


End file.
